A Debate in Unimportance
by Metronome I Hear
Summary: Janice Danwers was insignificant in every way. The only thing interesting about her was the interview with the tributes that would take place before each of the games. "I had hoped that I might tell you and everyone watching a story." One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Hunger Games or Naruto.**

There is, throughout the history of the hunger games, a tradition of a show before being sent into the arena. It is a elaborate thing, broadcasted across the nations, with the people all done up with makeup and beautiful costumes. It is a chance for the tributes to endear themselves to the capital and try and earn themselves a sponsor or two. Throughout Its existence a great many performances have graced its stage. There were tributes that played to their skills, their looks, their stories. There have been sob stories and success stories. Hopes, dreams, fear, anger. All sorts of different personalities have stood on that stage.

One such person who stood up there was names Janice Danwers.

Janice Danwers was the female tribute from district 11 in a year that didn't really matter. She wasn't very pretty, nor was she ugly. She was average in every way, with no special skills to speak of. The one, and only, time that she gained any real recognition was when she stood up on that stage.

"Welcome, Janice Danwers! How are you today?" The host of the show at the time asked, eyes bright and smile wide as Janice sat beside him in a pretty dress.

"I'm very good today, thank you." She had responded, voice very quiet, looking sort of shy and timid.

"That's great, sweetheart. How about we get started with some questio-"

"Actually," Janice then interrupted, "Might I ask a strange sort of favor?"

The host looked slightly startled for a moment, but quickly recovered, "A favor?"

Janice nodded, "Yes. A favor. Instead of answering some questions, I had hoped that I might tell you and everyone watching a story."

"A story? Well I don't see why not. Is it a good one?"

"I believe so… I, at least, believe it is a good one."

"Well, speak on. I look forward to hearing it."

Janice nodded and then began, "Well… You see…. Ever since I was very little, I've had the strangest sort of dreams. They are very vivid and they feel very much real. But even though they feel so, I know for a fact that they cannot be real."

"Because they are dreams, right?"

Janice smiled, "Yes. Because they are dreams and I always wake up. But there is another reason why I know they are dreams."

"Why do you know that they are dreams then?"

"Because the things that happen within the dreams are too fantastical to be real."

"Too fantastical?"

Janice tilted her head to one side and thought about it for a moment, "How to explain it…. Picture a village. It is nestled at the base of a tall cliff, tons of buildings and people meandering about, doing their everyday business. There are school there, for the children to go to, and plenty of places to work. Traders come in every day with new exciting wares to sell. The people have all sorts of personalities, everything from the most eccentric of young adults to the most weary of elders.

Now I want you to picture this. People, young and old, leaping across those buildings with no regards to things like gravity. People walking on walls and upside down. They perform incredible feats of martial arts. They weave illusions of the like that no hallucinogenic would ever be able to recreate. They use techniques that let them manipulate fire and water and earth and lightning and the very air itself, using these abilities to perform missions for the village, under the order of their leader.

They call themselves 'Shinobi'. They are mercenaries and assassins. Guards, messengers, transporters. They are sensors, mind readers, trainers, caretakers, murderers. The village has had the likes of people that have the ability to grow a forest in seconds and burn it all down just as fast, using nothing more than a few hand gestures and a little bit of energy."

"That does sound fantastical." The host responded.

"It does, doesn't it? It sounds unbelievable. That they might run across water a hundred miles deep and never fall beneath the surface. That they might train animals to fight by their side, performing these incredible feats just as they would. That they might control the shadows as if they were a physical thing. That they might have healing techniques on par with what has only ever been seen in the capital. It is far fetched and strange. It is too fantastical to be real."

Janice paused here, a strange look passing over her face before she turned to look at the host. She smiled at him and asked him, "How would you fight such people? How would the capital fair against such monsters among men, these people who defy all logic?"

The host frowned, "I'm not sure. Certainly they are strange, if they are as you describe them. But Panem would win, I think. With all that we are, even against such people, we would surely win."

Janice smiled a soft melancholy sort of smile. She shook her head, eyes distant, "I'm not so sure. I think Panem would lose."

The buzzer rang then, signalling the end of the interview with Janice Danwers. She would be sent into the arena only a short while later, where she would meet her end. Janice Danwers would die in the arena, she would die an unimportant death after using her average skills to survive an average amount of time. She would be in no way significant. The only sense of strangeness that would linger would be the odd interview, where she spoke of strange people with stranger abilities.

 **AN: I don't even know. Just... Idk... I might continue this one day, if it gains enough attention and I get enough inspiration. Until that day arrives, this is a one-shot.**


End file.
